ActionVérité CrissColfer
by Melanou13
Summary: Darren est amoureux de Chris, depuis longtemps et croit que ces sentiments sont à sens unique, après une journée de tournage. Darren invite le cast à venir chez lui le samedi pour un barbecue, ils décident de faire un jeu Action/Vérité, que va t-il ce passer ? Va-t-il avouez ces sentiment à Chris ?
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, j'avais déjà écrit un petit OS sur mon couple préféré Glee Blaine et Kurt, et me re-voila avec une mini histoire sur CrissColfer.

J'espère quel vous plairas.

Bonne Lecture a vous :)

Après leur dure journée à tourner les scènes pour les épisodes, le cast se retrouve enfin en weekend. Darren propose de venir manger chez lui samedi, histoire de passer une bonne journée tous ensemble, ce que tout le monde accepte avec plaisir.

Darren leurs dit de venir vers 11h et de prendre leurs maillots, ensuite chacun se met en route pour rentrer chez lui, pour décompresser et ce reposez. Alors que Darren arrive chez lui il voit qu'il n'aura pas assez pour faire à manger pour tout le monde, il décide donc d'aller achetez de quoi faire un bon barbecue et aussi prendre de quoi boire. Une fois les courses faites, Darren rentre chez lui ce sert un Ice-Tea et s'installe devant la télé, il s'endort peu après tout en rêvant d'une certaines personne. Le lendemain Darren ce réveille en sursaut par un bruit ou plutôt une musique, il ce lève prend la télécommande et baisse le son, il prend ensuite son téléphone pour regarder l'heure, il affiche 09h30, il se lève en vitesse et s'active pour ranger le peu de bazar qu'il a laissé trainer. 10h30 il finit enfin son ménage, il se dirige vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche.

Il est 11h05 et on sonne à la porte Darren ouvre et fait entrée Amber, Chris, Ashley,Dianna, Heather, Jenna et Harry, il les installes alors dans le salon en attendant les autres invités, 10 minutes plus tard on sonne à la porte il accueille donc Chord, Cory Mark, Lea, Naya et Kevin. Ils leurs demande d'aller s'installer dans le jardin, pendant qu'il va chercher l'apéritif c'est alors que Mark ce lève :

- Tu veux de l'aide Darren ?

- Avec plaisir Mark.

Alors que Mark et Darren ce dirige vers la cuisine, les autres parles de tout et de rien. Les garçons reviennent avec les verres et les boissons, ils les posèrent sur la table, Darren invite tout le monde à s'installer pour prendre un verre. Pendant que tout le monde discuter Darren jeta un petit coup d'œil a Chris qui parler avec Amber et Ashley, il rigoler a leurs blagues, il sourit devant ce charmant jeune homme au rire merveilleux. Les filles qui commencèrent à avoir chaud, demande a Darren ou se trouve la salle de bains pour aller ce changer et ce mettre en maillots, Darren leur indique ou se trouve la pièce, elles y vont en courant. Une fois changer les filles reviennent auprès des garçons, elles posent leurs serviette sur les chaises et se jette dans la piscine. Pendant ce temps les garçons enfin plutôt Mark et Cory préparez le barbecue, alors que Darren était allé rejoindre Chris qui était assis en train de parler avec les autres.

- Alors Chris on a pas trop eu le temps de te demander avec la reprise du tournage, comment c'était le Tour Book ? demanda Chord.

- Génial, j'ai des fans extra.

- Pas trop épuiser vue que ta enchaîner avec la reprise du tournage ? demande Darren toujours avec son merveilleux sourire

- Un peu mes heureusement, il y a les weekends pour se reposer. Répondit Chris en rendant le sourire a Darren.

Alors qu'ils continuez de discuter de tout et de rien, Cory appela Darren

- Darren, il faudrait que tu nous apporte tout ce qu'il faut, ces prêts.

- Ok je vais cherchez tout ça

- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda alors Chris

Darren ce retourna et sourit tout en répondant

- Avec plaisir.

Chris ce leva et suivis Darren dans sa cuisine sous le regard des filles qui souriez bêtement.

Dans la cuisine Darren ce dirigea vers le frigo suivit de près par Chris qui lui regardez un peu partout, il ne vit pas Darren qui c'était arrêtez et lui fonça droit dessus, ils manquére de tomber, mes Darren retint Chris d'une main tandis que l'autre ce tenez sur le plan de travail.

- Ça va Chris ? Demanda Darren inquiet.

- Oui oui t'inquiète tout va bien. Dit Chris un peu chamboulé de ce trouvé si proche du visage de Darren. Il resta bloquer sur ces lèvres, puis regarda Darren qui avait les yeux encré dans ceux de Chris.

Chris gêner baissa les yeux est rougis. Il se détache de Darren, tandis que celui-ci se retourne avec un grand sourire coller aux lèvres, Darren sort alors les plats à apporter. Chris et lui ayant pris tout ce qu'il faut, retournèrent auprès des autres. Darren donne les plats a Cory et Mark ce sont eux qui s'occupe du barbecue. Les filles sortent de la piscine et s'installe sur les chaises longues pour bronzer un peu.

Mark apportât sur la table ce qui était déjà cuit et retourna aider Cory. Le repas ce passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les garçons allèrent ce mettre en maillots pour ensuite rejoindre les filles dans la piscine, tandis que Darren débarrassa la table aider de Lea.

Pendant que nos deux amis débarrasser la table, Chris, Amber et Ashley était en train de discuter tranquillement.

- Alors Chris tu va enfin te décider à nous le dire quand que t'en pince pour notre petit Darren ? Demande Amber

- Qu..quoi comment ça ? Tu dis n'importe quoi Darren est juste mon ami. Dit Chris sous le coup de la surprise

- Arrête on a bien vue les petit regards que tu lui lance, les petits sourires, et surtout tu le dévores des yeux à longueur de temps. Dit Ashley

Chris ne savait pas quoi répondre ces deux amies avait tout découvert, il chercha une excuse mes ce dit que sa servait a rien de leurs cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

- Vou..vous avez raison, mes ceci doit rester entre nous, Darren est hétéro.

- Chéri vue comment Darren te regarde et sourit des qu'il te voit permet moi de douter sur sa, il n'y a cas voir comment il te regarde maintenant.

Effectivement Darren regarder les filles et Chris, surtout Chris à vrai dire des qu'il vit Chris tourner la tête dans ça direction, il détourna la tête aussi vite que possible tout en rougissant.

Chris le regarda pendant quelque seconde et ce retourna vers les filles et dit :

- Mes non ces pas moi qu'il regarde comme ça, vous êtes folles.

Amber et Ashley ce regardèrent et ce dire en un regard qu'elles aller mettre leurs grains de sel dans tout ça.

Une fois que la table était débarrasser Lea allas rejoindre Amber Ashley et Chris afin de se baigner.

- Chris allé en maillots et plus vite que ça, tu viens avec nous dans l'eau. Dit Lea

- Non je reste au bord allez-y s'en moi je vous rejoindrez plus tard sans doute.

-Allez s'il te plait. Supplia Amber.

- Promis je vous rejoint plus tard quand il feras moins chaud.

- Ok comme tu veux. Dit Lea avant de plonger dans la piscine avec les autres.

Chris s'allongeas sur une des chaises longue pour se reposer un peu, mes ces sans compter la présence de Darren qui vient s'installer à ces côté.

- Tu ne vas pas te baigner avec les autres ? Demanda alors Darren tout souriant

- Non plus tard sans doute. Répondit Chris un peu gêné.

Darren vit que Chris était gêné

- Chris tes sur que ça va ?

- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas. Lui dit Chris en lui faisant un de ces plus beau sourire

- Ok si tu le dit.

Darren s'allongea a son tour sur une des chaises longues, mes avant de s'allonger il enlève son tee-shirt pour pouvoir bronzer un peu. Chris qui était allongé juste à côté bavé presque.

Il était presque 15h quand Darren ce leva pour aller faire un petit plongeons dans la piscine, mes avant il regarda Chris a ces côté et ne pus s'empêcher de le détailler du regard, il était complètement obnubiler par Chris, son sourire, ces yeux, sa voix, son rire, sa bouche, ces oreille d'elfe, son corps si parfait a ces yeux, oui vous aurais bien compris Darren est tomber amoureux de Chris depuis un moment, mes il n'ose pas lui avouer ces sentiments de peurs qu'ils ne soit pas réciproque, donc il préfère se taire et souffrir en silence. Il réalisa qu'il était en train d'admirer Chris, il chassa les pensée qu'il lui avait parcourue l'esprit, comme sauté sur Chris est l'embrasser pour lui montrer a quel point il devenait fou de lui, mes il se dit que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

Il proposa a Chris de venir se baigner avec eux, que sa lui ferais du bien avec cette chaleur.

- Chris vient te baigner, il fait une chaleur atroce, tu ne vas pas rester planter la a nous regarder nous baigner. Dit Darren

- Non ça va t'inquiète pas, amusez-vous.

- Soit tu viens de ton pleins grès soit ces moi qui te jette a l'eau, ta le choix a toi de voir. Dit Darren sur un ton joueur avec un petit sourire moqueur

- Tu n'oserais pas me faire sa quand même, hein ? Demanda Chris paniquant un peux.

- Bien sur que j'oserais tu me connais bien. Répondit Darren tout en s'approchant dangereusement de Chris.

Chris quand a lui commença à paniquer il se leva pour essayer d'échapper à Darren, mes il ne fût pas assez rapide, et Darren l'attrapa. Chris ce débâtas pour essayer d'échapper à Darren, mes celui-ci le tenait bien fort contre lui, il voyait Darren ce rapprocher trop vite et trop dangereusement de la piscine, donc il essaya de ce débattre encore plus de l'emprise de Darren. Une fois près de l'eau il regarda alors Darren et dit

- Non ne me jette pas dans l'eau. Supplia Chris

- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas te jeter dans l'eau ?

- Car... car si tu me jette je ne te parle plus. Dit paniquant un peu plus tout en resserrant ces bras autour du cou de Darren.

- Non ce n'est pas une excuse valable mon cher Chris. Répondit Darren sur le ton de la rigolade

C'est alors que Darren poussa Chris dans l'eau, mes il ne s'attendez pas que Chris l'entraine avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'il ce retrouvez tout les deux dans la piscine.

- Darren je vais te TUER ! Dit Chris une fois remontez a la surface

Darren rigoler comme un malade, il rigoler tellement qu'il ne vis pas Chris s'approcher tranquillement l'aire de rien, c'est qu'une fois qu'il ce retrouvas la tête sous l'eau compris ce qu'il lui arrivez, il remonta hors de l'eau et vis Chris est les autres en train de rire.

- Traite. Dit Darren a l'attention de Chris

- Vengeance mon petit Darren vengeance. Dit Chris toujours en train de rire.

Tout le monde sort de la piscine pour aller bronze un peu, il était 16h30 Darren, proposa du café pour ceux qui en voulait, tout le monde leva la main, il partit donc en cuisine pour tout préparez café, sucre, tasses, mes c'était sans compter la présence d'une certains Amber

- De l'aide peut être ? lui demanda Amber toute souriante

- Ah je veux bien que tu mettre les tasses et le sucre sur le plateau

- Ok celui-là ?

- Oui merci

J'ai cru que Chris aller vraiment te tuer quand tu le jeter dans l'eau tout à l'heure. Dit Amber en rigolant

Oui moi aussi, surtout quand j'ai vu ces yeux lancer des éclairs. Lui répondit Darren en souriant et dans ces penser.

- Youhouuuu Darren tes encore la ? Demanda Amber en agitant une main devant la tête de Darren.

- Désolé j'étais perdu dans mes penser

- Oui ça j'ai bien vue. Dit-elle en rigolant. Et puis-je savoir a quoi ou à qui tu penser ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Euh... à rien, à personne. Répondit Darren en essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Mes Amber n'est pas bête, elle a compris à qui il penser.

Si cela vous a plus dite le moi je vous mettrais la suite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci au personnes qui m'on laisser des reviews ça m'a fait plaisir, voici le 2eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira celui-ci aussi.

Bonne Lecture a vous ^^

* * *

Une fois revenu avec tous les autres membres du cast, Darren servit le café, ils parlèrent, se baignèrent toute l'après-midi.  
19h arriva, ils s'étaient tous rhabillés, Darren leur proposa de rester dîner ce qu'ils acceptèrent tous.  
Darren alla chercher tout ce qu'il fallait pour un petit apéritif avec Lea pour l'aider.

- Darren ?  
- Oui Lea ?  
- Tu comptes lui dire quand à Chris que t'es amoureux de lui ? Lui demanda t-elle.  
- Je ne lui dirais rien. Lui répondit-il.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Car je ne veux pas briser notre amitié pour une histoire de sentiment à sens unique.  
-Darren je t'arrête tout de suite, ça se voit qu'il en pince pour toi.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
- Car rien qu'à voir comment il sourit quand il est avec toi ou quand il te voit, comment il te dévore des yeux, quand il rougit dès que tu es proche de lui, comment il agit en ta présence, vous êtes tout simplement aveugles autant l'un que l'autre et trop bêtes pour faire le premier pas autant toi que Chris, et si tu ne fais rien pour l'avoir tu risques de le perdre et il sera trop tard pour toi, donc bouges toi.

Lea parti avec les boissons, laissant Darren seul au milieu du salon. Darren repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Lea, ils étaient devenus super proches tous les 2 au point de devenir de supers bons amis.  
Darren chassa ses pensées et se mis à avancer vers le jardin  
Dès qu'il avait rejoint tous les autres, il ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers Chris, qui lui sourit dès qu'il le vit, il se dit que Lea avait peut être raison, qu'il devait tenter sa chance au risque de passer pour un idiot et de perdre l'amitié de Chris.  
Il faisait un peu frais, donc ils rentrèrent tous dans le salon.

- Si on se faisait un jeu. Proposa Chord  
- Action/Vérité. Proposa Ashley tout en faisant un clin d'oeil à Amber.  
-Qui est ok pour un action/vérité ? demanda Chord

Tout le monde leva la main en signe d'approbation. Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table et Ashley prit la parole.

- Pour rendre le jeu encore plus intéressant, celui qui souhaite ne pas répondre a la question ou faire l'action qui lui est demandée il devra boire un verre d'alcool cul sec !que la partie commence. !

- Donc qui commence ? Demanda Kevin.  
- Ashley. Lui répondit Chord- Ashley à toi l'honneur.

- Ok donc... elle réfléchit à qui elle pourrait demander quand elle vit Chris qui essayait de se tasser dans sa chaise. Chris

Chris se raidit et s'attendit au pire avec son amie

-Vérité  
- Est-ce que tu a des vues sur quelqu'un ?

Chris lança un regard noir à son amie tout en donnant sa réponse.  
- Oui.  
- Bien. dit Ashley toute contente de sa réponse, comparé à Darren qui, dès qu'il entendit la réponse de Chris eu mal au coeur.  
- Hmmmm Cory  
-Action  
- Danse comme une ballerine

Cory se lève donc et commence à danser comme une ballerine, tous les autres rigolèrent de lui vu qu'il ne savait pas danser.

- Bon à mon tour alors hmmm Kevin  
-Action  
- Imite une vache

Kevin fit son action, le jeu continua...  
Harry dÜ faire le poirier pendant 1min, Jenna avoua quel avait eu le béguin pendant quelques mois pour Chord, d'ailleurs celui-ci fût surpris d'apprendre ça, Lea avait dû embrasser Cory et tous les deux étaient contents vu qu'ils s'aimaient secrètement.  
Le jeu continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lea demande a Darren de choisir entre action et vérité, celui-ci choisit vérité.

-Alors es-tu amoureux d'une personne  
-Oui répondit-il gêné

Chris ne montrait rien mais il était un peu déçu de la réponse de Darren.  
Tout le monde continua le jeu, beaucoup ne voulant pas faire les actions ou répondre aux questions, comme Cory d'embrasser Mark.  
Tous ont bu un ou plusieurs verres cul sec y compris Chris quand Amber lui demanda sur qui il avait des vues, ne voulant pas répondre il bu un verre de vodka cul sec. L'alcool commença a monter au cerveau de chacun et les questions et actions devenaient un peu plus chaudes.

- Chris dit Heather.  
- Action- Imite un Chippendale

Chris imita donc un Chippendale et se mit a déboutonner sa chemise, tout en se trémoussant de façon sexy comme il savait bien faire, une personne n'en perdit pas une miette c'était Darren qui bavait presque.  
Il voulu se lever et sauter sur Chris mais se dit que c'était pas approprié et surtout il remarqua un petit problème plus bas.  
Il croisa ses jambes pour cacher ce petit problème.  
Ashley, Amber et Lea avaient bien remarqué le "petit" effet que faisait Chris sur Darren elles avait toutes un petit sourire sur leurs lèvres.  
Chris après avoir fait son petit show se rassit, ils continuèrent de jouer, Naya ayant eu une action où elle devait aller sonner chez le voisin pour lui demander du sucre en petite tenue et n'ayant pas voulue le faire, dû boire un verre, elle réfléchit un petit moment a qui elle allait poser la question puis regarda Darren.

-Darren. dit Naya  
-Action lui répondit-il subitement

Naya eu un petit sourire diabolique collé aux lèvres.

-Embrasse Chris le plus sensuellement possible pendant 1 min

Darren sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers Chris qui celui-ci rougit  
Darren était devant lui, il s'agenouilla devant Chris, lui prit la tête entre les mains et s'approcha de son visage.  
Ils étaient si proches... leurs lèvres a quelques centimètres, Darren regarda les lèvres de Chris puis ses yeux et il le regarda quelques secondes puis colla ses lèvres à celles de Chris.

Le baiser était doux puis devint de plus en plus passionné  
Darren embrassa Chris comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux alors que son autre main tenait la nuque de Chris pour le rapprocher le plus possible de lui, Chris quant à lui était aux angex, il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Darren en approfondissant encore plus si possible, le baiser.  
Les filles gloussaient derrière eux et les garçons eux, avaient un sourir.

-Les gars on a dit 1 min et pas 3 min leur dit Naya.

Chris et Darren se séparèrent a contre coeur, leurs coeurs battants a 1000 a l'heure, quand Darren se releva, il dit qu'il avait besoin d'air, il sortit donc dehors pendant ce temps Chris réalisa que Darren venait de l'embrasser et c'était le meilleurs baiser qu'il avait reçu de toute sa vie.  
il toucha ses lèvres et leva les yeux vers Darren qui se dirigea vers le jardin.  
Il se leva et le suivit.  
Les autres eux, continuèrent de jouer. Darren une fois dehors, pris une grande respiration, et repensa au baiser qu'il venait d'avoir. Chris fit un grand sourire. Il ne vit pas Chris arrivé et s'assied a côté de lui.

- Alors tu t'amuses ce soir ? lui demanda Chris pour engager la conversation  
-Super je passe une excellente soirée.

Il restèrent là pendant quelques secondes, minutes nulle ne sait , à se regarder dans les yeux, ils se mirent a parler en même temps.

-Vas-y lui dit Chris tout en souriant  
- Chris il faut que je te dise un truc important je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre ni comment ça risque de finir après ça , mais il faut que je te le dise absolument sinon je vais finir par devenir fou.

Chris acquiesça tout en incitant Darren de continuer

-Chris depuis que je suis entré dans le cast, on s'est entendus directement et depuis on est inséparables, et à force de passer du temps voir tout mon temps avec toi, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.  
Chris je suis tombé amoureux de toi, je suis dingue de toi, je suis fou de ta voix, des tes yeux, de ta bouche qui à chaque fois que je la regarde j'ai envie de l'embrasser pour te montrer combien je t'aime, j'aime tes petites manies, dès que je te vois je retrouve le sourire, le soir quand je rentre chez moi et que je suis seul je pense à toi , me demandant ce que tu fais, je suis complètement amoureux de toi Chris.  
Je sais que tu risques de me prendre pour un fou maiss je devais te le dire ...Je T'aime Chris et tout à l'heure, le baiser... si je pouvais, je recommencerais encore et encore.

Darren n'osa pas regarder Chris de peur d'être rejeté . Chris quant à lui était ému, touché et heureux de savoir que Darren était amoureux de lui. Il retourna Darren pour qu'il soit face a lui et lui dit .

-Darren je sais pas quoi dire  
-Ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu va me dire, que tu n' a pas les mêmes sentiments que ce n'est pas réciproque. Dit Darren en baissant les yeux

-Non lui dit Chris on prenant son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis aussi amoureux de toi, mais seulement je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de te l'avouer et que toi ce soir tu m'avoues tout ça je ne peux que rêver, Darren je taime depuis longtemps aussi et j'attendais juste de trouver le courage pour te l'avouer lui dit Chris tout en regardant Darren dans les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que Chris ne se penche pour embrasser Darren.  
Le baiser était plus passionné que celui plus tôt, Darren rapprocha Chris plus proche de lui afin de le prendre dans ses bras avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, puis une autre d'atterrie sur sa nuque, Chris avait ses bras autour de la nuque de Darren avant de finir dans ses cheveux il joua avec les bouclettes de Darren, ils furent interrompus par Lea

-Les gars ... commença t-elle avant de les voir se séparer aussi vite que l'éclair

* * *

Suite a venir :), mes elle risque d'arriver un peu plus tard, vue que j'ai une main dans l'attelle :/


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou me re-voila avec le dernier chapitre.

Désolée de ce long retard, mais j'ai eu des soucis d'ordinateur, de gros problèmes familiaux, et franchement avec toutes ces choses, j'avais plus vraiment la tête, ni l'inspiration d'écrire le 3eme chapitre, pourtant j'avais plein d'idées mais je ne savais juste pas comment les mettre en forme. Donc veuillez bien m'excuser de ce GROS retard.

J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous aurez aimé ma petite histoire sur CrissColfer.

Je sais, je suis pas encore vraiment bonne pour l'écriture, mais j'aime énormément ça, j'ai d'autres idées, il faut juste que je sache comment l'écrire, pour que ça vous plaise.

Sur ce, encore merci pour les quelques reviews que j'ai pue avoir, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

* * *

Les garçons qui s'étaient aussitôt séparés dès qu'ils entendirent Lea, ne savaient plus exactement où se mettre.

- Je venais pour vous dire que nous allions pas tarder à partir... il commence à se faire tard.

- Ok, on va arriver dans 5 petites minutes … lui répondit Darren tout en tenant la main de Chris.

Lea partit non sans lancer un petit regard sur leurs mains enlacées, elle sourit devant ça. Une fois Lea rentrée dans la salon, Chris regarda Darren avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, Darren quant à lui s'était mit debout face à Chris, il se pencha et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux et chaste, quand ils se séparèrent, leurs yeux brillèrent. Darren tendit sa main à Chris, qu'il accepta, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon main dans la main. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le canapé, quand soudain Darren demanda :

- Tu veux rester ici cette nuit ? On pourrait commander une pizza et se regarder un dvd. Lui dit-il tout souriant.

- D'accord mais à condition que ce soit moi qui paye la pizza. Répondit Chris tout en lui tirant la langue, Darren rigola suite à sa réaction.

C'est ainsi que Chris commanda la pizza qui arriva 15 min après, une fois tout installé sur la table basse Chris s'installa sur le canapé tout en ayant posé le coca-light et les verres. Darren lui, se dirigea vers la télé pour mettre en route le dvd, après avoir hésité entre plusieurs films comme : Dirty Dancing, Happiness Therapy, Brockback Mountain et Possédée. Ils avaient décidé de se regarder Happiness Therapy.

Une fois le film lancé Darren retourna s'asseoir auprès de Chris, ils mangèrent tout en regardant le film, durant tout le film le petit couple se lança plein de regards tendres et amoureux, glissant de temps à autres quelques petits baisers par-ci par-là, tantôt chastes, tantôt enflammés. Une fois que le film fu terminé, Darren se leva pour aller éteindre le dvd et la télé, tandis que Chris lui, se mit à ranger le salon, vu tout ce qui traînait, il y avait du boulot.

Darren, lui se mit a ranger la cuisine, c'est alors qu'il revient dans le salon et voit Chris penché en train de ramasser les verres traînants au sol, il avait une belle vue sur le postérieur de Chris, il sentit monter en lui une vague de plaisir suite à cette merveilleuse vue. Il se rapprocha doucement de Chris, alors que celui-ci se retourna, se retrouva nez à nez avec un Darren tout souriant, l'encerclant des bras, Chris mit ses bras autour de la nuque de Darren, il se rapprocha doucement de lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser qui au début se voulait chaste, prit de plus en plus d'intensité.Darren bouscula Chris contre le mur, tout en continuant d'embrasser Chris, celui-ci gémit quand Darren se mit à lui mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Pendant qu'ils continuaient de s'embrasser, Chris commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de son amant, une fois fait il la fît virevolter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Darren quant à lui enleva le haut que portait Chris et fît subir le même sort que sa chemise plus tôt. Ils gémirent de plaisir tous les deux au contact de leur peau, Darren quitta les lèvres de Chris pour rejoindre la nuque de celui-ci, Chris grogna quand il ne sentit plus les lèvres de Darren sur les siennes, il gémit dès que Darren se mit à sucer derrière son oreille, point sensible de Chris. Darren continu d'embrasser le lobe d'oreille de Chris, tout en descendant sur sa nuque, ou il laissa une petite marque rouge. Chris lui rejeta la tête en arrière, tant le plaisir montait de plus en plus, il passa une main dans la chevelure bouclée de son Darren, l'autre main était collée au mur pour tenter de ne pas tomber, sous la petite torture qu'il recevait. Torture qui était plutôt agréable, au vu des gémissements qui sortaient de sa bouche, ce que Darren appréciait.

Chris poussa un peu Darren le regarda dans les yeux, et lui fît comprendre qu'il ferait mieux d'aller dans la chambre de celui-ci pour continuer. Ils partirent donc, dans la chambre du bouclé. Une fois dedans Chris poussa Darren sur le lit, il s'approcha doucement, trop lentement au goût de Darren, qui commença a se lever. Mais il fût stoppé par Chris qui le repoussa, pour grimper sur lui. Chris fît les mêmes gestes que Darren lui faisait quelques minutes plutôt, il commença par le lobe, il descendit tout en léchant la nuque de Darren, qui celui-ci gémissait dessous lui. Il lui laissa un suçon sur le début de sa nuque, il s'attaqua ensuite à son torse, ou il prit un malin plaisir à lécher, sucer, tout en le caressant. Darren gémissait de plus en plus fort, sous les caresses, ses hanches s'élevèrent pour aller à la rencontre de celles du brun. Leurs érections se touchèrent, Chris releva la tête et regarda Darren, qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Darren attrapa Chris par la nuque et le fit se rapprocher pour l'embrasser. Chris bougea ses hanches pour trouver une friction, ce qui les fît gémir encore plus fort, Darren lui mordit la lèvre.

Chris bougea pour descendre vers un endroit plus bas, ou apparaissait une jolie bosse, il releva les yeux, et vit ceux de Darren remplis de désir. Il défit le bouton du jean, une fois fait, il fit descendre rapidement l'objet qui gênait. Darren souleva ces hanches pour l'aider, une fois enlevé Darren se retrouva en boxer qui ne cacha plus son érection. Chris enleva son pantalon aussi et se retrouva lui aussi en boxer, il revient près de Darren l'embrassa, tout en frottant son érection contre celle de gémirent, Chris redescendit vers l'objet de son désir, il joua un peu avec Darren. Il lui fit des caresses tantôt douces tantôt prononcées, Darren n'en pouvait plus, il gémit de plus en plus fort, releva ses hanches pour avec une friction. Chris joue un peu avec l'élastique du boxer et plongea sa main dedans, prenant en main l'érection de Darren, il lui enleva le boxer en 2 secondes pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il fit de doux et longs va et vient, puis se pencha se retrouvant juste à peine devant l'objet du désir. Darren pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Chris sur son érection, il allait dire quelque chose, quand il fût coupé par une langue taquine qui joua avec une de ses testicules, sa respiration fût coupée, tant ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant précis lui coupa le souffle.

Chris lui releva ses yeux, face au son que sortait de son amant, ce qu'il vît ne lui fit qu'augmenter son désir et l'excita encore plus. Sans que Darren ne s'y attende, il prit son sexe en bouche, Darren sursauta et lâcha un gé commença de longs vas et viens, d'abord doucement, puis petit à petit plus prononcés et plus vite. Darren, bougea ses hanches au rythme des vas et viens de Chris.

Darren était au bord de l'explosion, tant la fellation qu'il reçu était plus que parfaite.

- Chris... je vai... pas tenir . Tentât Darren

Chris, relâcha le sexe de Darren, et s'approcha de la bouche de Darren, il l'embrassa puis se releva pour chercher la bouteille de lubrifiant et les préservatifs. il interrogea Darren du regard, celui-ci lui indiqua le tiroir de la commode juste à ses côté. Chris prit donc ce dont il avait besoin, sortit un préservatif qu'il déroula sur son sexe bien tendu, il prit ensuite la bouteille de lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses mains, et en enduire son sexe, ce qu'il fit.

Une fois fait, il se rapprocha de Darren, qui écarta ses jambes. Il entra d'abord un doigt, qu'il bougea pour lui faire oublier la petite douleur d'intrusion, quand Darren commença a gémir et bouger en même temps, il décida d'en entrer un deuxième, sous l'effet du plaisir Darren ne sentit pas le deuxième doigt entrer en lui, c'est quand Chris entra le troisième qu'il poussa une toute petite l'embrassa et bougea pour lui faire oublier cette douleur.

- Chris...stop... c'est toi que je veux. lui dit-il entre deux gémissements.

Chris retira ses doigts pour positionner son sexe, il regarda Darren dans les yeux pour être sûr. Pour toute réponse Darren avec ses jambes poussa un peu Chris pour le faire entrer en se retint de bouger, tellement c'était bon d'être dans Darren, quant à celui-ci grimaça, suite à cette intrusion un peu douloureuse. Chris prit le sexe de Darren en main et fit des vas et viens pour soulager la douleur.

Darren bougea pour faire comprendre que Chris pouvait commenca alors à bouger, il entama de lents vas et viens, d'abord doucement pour ne pas faire trop mal à Darren, puis quand il entendit les gémissements de celui-ci, il bougea de plus en plus vite, tapant la prostate de Darren. Qui cria presque, tellement c'était bon.

- Chris... c'est si.. bon, plu..plus vite

Chris entra et sorta un peu plus fort suite à la demande de son amant, ils gémirent ensemble, Darren se releva un peu pour embrasser Chris, et lui mordit l'épaule, soudain prit d'un orgasme quand Chris toucha sa prostate, Darren jetta sa tête en arrière, Chris en profita pour lui embrasser le cou.

Chris prit le sexe de Darren en main, et lui fit de grands longs et prononcés vas et viens, allant plus vite, se calant au rythme de ses vas et viens en cria quand Chris toucha sa prostate a plusieurs reprises, il se sentait proche de l'orgasme autant l'un que l'autre. Chris accentua de plus en plus ses vas et viens, ce qui fit venir Darren ce fut le petit effleurement du pouce de Chris sur sa verge. Chris sentit Darren se resserrer autour de lui, ce qu'il lui suffit pour le faire venir à son tour.

Ils crièrent chacun leur tour le nom de l'un et l' se laissa tomber sur Darren, qui l'entoura de ces bras, ils s'embrassèrent.

- Wouha Chris c'était juste parfait, tu a été parfait. Dit-il

- Tu as été parfait aussi Darren.

Chris se retira de Darren, enleva le préservatif et le jeta dans la corbeille a côté.

- Je pense que le ménage peut attendre demain. Dit Darren

- Oui, ça attendra demain.

C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent prendre une douche ensemble, pour ensuite dormir.

* * *

Voila fini ! j'espère que ça vous aura plu, si ça ne vous a pas plu je suis désolée, comme je l'ai dit plus haut je ne suis pas une experte encore.

En tout cas merci de l'avoir lu, je vais essayer d'en faire d'autres

Merci Claire et Aurore pour m'avoir corriger les fautes :)

Au revoir :)


End file.
